


Papa

by AndersAndrew



Series: fam-fic - Oswald, Ed, Martin [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bonding Time, Episode: s04e15 The Sinking Ship The Grand Applause, Gap Filler, Gen, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, POV Edward Nygma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Le Riddler essaye de percer le mystère que représente Martin





	Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit pour [la communauté Livejournal fam-fic](https://fam-fic.livejournal.com/) sur le thème "Rester impassible"

Le camion du glacier délivrait aux passants une musique des plus agaçantes. Ed s'efforça d'en faire abstraction pour examiner le garçonnet assis sur le banc à côté de lui. Ce dernier avait bien l'allure d'un Cobblepot, bien qu'il n'en porte pas – encore ? – le nom. D'ailleurs Ed ignorait son nom, il savait juste qu'il s'appelait Martin.  
Silencieusement, le Riddler fit le récapitulatif de ce qu'il savait : Martin était un orphelin mutique dont Sofia s'était servi pour affaiblir Oswald. Elle avait tenté de s'en servir contre lui, et si dans un premier temps il s'était laissé faire, maintenant qu'Ed avait délivré le garçon, Oswald n'avait plus aucune raison de rester enfermé à Arkham.  
Ed était surexcité à la pensée de ce qui allait se produire. Les idées pour le plan d'évasion se bousculaient déjà dans sa tête. Mais il lui fallait se concentrer sur l'enfant qu'il avait sous les yeux : Oswald tenait suffisamment à lui pour s'agenouiller et retourner dans ce lieu de cauchemars qu'était l'asile de Gotham. Qu'est-ce qui faisait de Martin quelqu'un de si spécial ?  
Une part de lui était un peu jalouse, et l'autre part était curieuse. Déjà de par son apparence, Ed pouvait deviner l'influence d'Oswald – cet aspect propre sur lui, élégant, légèrement maniéré. La façon dont il tenait sa glace d'une main, l'autre sagement posée sur son genou. Cette réserve agrémentée d'une touche de délicatesse – et pourtant le gamin n'avait pas frémit quand il était passé devant les cadavres de ses geôliers.  
C'était sans doute un des traits de personnalité qui avait dû plaire à Oswald. Associé au fait que Martin ne parlait pas, laissant ainsi la possibilité au Pingouin de parler sans interruption. Oh comme Oswald devait l'adorer ! Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer à ses côtés, une oreille attentive et admirative prête à se sacrifier au besoin.  
Sauf que présentement, c'était Oswald, et non Martin, qui s'était sacrifié. Aurait-il fait le même choix si celui qui avait été kidnappé avait été Ed ? Le Riddler en doutait, mais il était possible que durant les mois qui avait suivi sa « congélation », Oswald avait commencé à changer. Peut-être qu'il avait retenu la leçon et qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le même homme qu'il avait été.  
Les sentiments d'Ed à l'endroit du Pingouin étaient encore mitigés, et la présence de Martin faisait se soulever chez lui des interrogations auxquelles il peinait à répondre. Les énigmes sans solution était la pire sorte, celles qui le frustraient plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.  
«  _Arrête de me fixer_  » était inscrit sur le calepin de Martin, alors que celui-ci le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je suis libre d'agir comme bon me semble, répliqua Ed. J'ai un certificat.  
Mais il détourna les yeux et recommença de lécher les deux boules menthe pépites de chocolat de son cornet. Soudain quelque chose de froid et visqueux lui toucha la joue.  
\- Hey !  
Martin plissa les yeux, l'arme du crime à la main – son cône glacé.  
« _Papa aussi a un certificat. Pourtant il me traite bien._ »  
Ed s'étrangla avec sa glace, projetant des coulée de glace verte devant lui, sous le regard dégoûté d'une maman avec une poussette qui passait justement à ce moment-là.  
\- Il l'a toujours ?, marmonna-t-il sans y croire.  
Martin hocha la tête. Son air impavide ne laissait rien deviner de ce qu'il pensait, l'exact opposé d'Oswald en ce domaine.  
Le Riddler sourit avant de s'essuyer avec un mouchoir qu'il tira de sa poche comme un magicien prêt à faire apparaître une colombe. A présent c'était au tour de Martin de le fixer de ses grands yeux sombres et mystérieux. Rien à voir avec ceux d'Oswald, clairs et lisibles, où se reflétaient absolument toutes ses émotions pour peu que l'on y plonge suffisamment longtemps sans recevoir un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Martin était insaisissable et Ed n'avait même pas à se forcer, il commençait déjà à l'aimer.  
\- Tu as dis « Papa », ajouta le Riddler sur un ton qu'il voulait factuel pour ne pas que l'enfant perce tout de suite ses défenses.  
Martin ne répondit rien, il resta impassible et Ed crut un moment qu'il allait juste continuer de le regarder sans rien ajouter, jusqu'à le mettre mal à l'aise. Pourtant au bout d'une minute, il leva lentement sa crème glacée et toucha le menton d'Ed avec, laissant une trace marron sur la peau qu'il venait de nettoyer.  
Cette fois Ed éclata de rire.


End file.
